Birth of Konoha's Silver Wolf
by DealtShadow35
Summary: The time is near the next werewolf will show themselves they appear only every thirty years. Who is it this time?


—

**Sign left by Dealt:base on halloween one special but the full story as it will be a bit different, signed Dealtshadow.**

**P:Great**

**One of the crewmans:what's wrong sire?**

**P:I really was HOPING that we could take a break from werewolves.**

**Other one:but that was months ago sire.**

***Blaze then brought up the fights with werewolves for the past three months***

***The troops shivering remembering them.***

**P:Just so long we DON'T have to go down there**

**First mate:um sire *points at a man wearing a red coat as he sitting on the edge of the ship* **

**P:What do you want Alucard.**

**Alucard:oh just doing a favor *he brings out a package and a letter* he left there for you. **

***Blaze takes it and opens it***

***in the package, blaze feels some kind of plants* **

**P:Wolvesbane It has been a while since I have seen this.**

**First mate:thank the lord, we don't have to fight any werewolves, but what about the letter? **

***Blaze opens the letter.***

**Latter:first off, this is Dealt, as why you are here, it seems that I came here and found out that it a version of the one shot we did for halloween.**

***Blaze snorts at that***

**Letter:as it turns out, samui won't be a succubus, you will find out, *blaze rise a brow on that*, minato died, the rest you will see yourself as you will be here for awhile.**

***Blaze catches on fire and it is BLACK FIRE***

**Alucard:well ain't you angry? *he chuckles abit.* **

***Blaze looks so murderous***

**Alucard:that's my cue to leave *gets up* enjoy your stay here for awhile *he jumps off.* **

***A blackfire dragon chases him***

**The remaining of the later: We don't own anything, enjoy!**

***there is still more blackfire forms***

—

**Birth of Konoha's Silver Wolf**

**Night One:Heir of the Werewolf**

Konoha

This is Konoha, one of the major villages in five elemental counties, right now it's enjoying its time of peace as it has been decided since the 3rd war ended, and right now.

We go over to a house, belonging to a single mother, named Kushina Uzumaki and right now she wearing her jounin outfit on, with her backpack, as she has an amazing figure, and so on, she has her long red hair tie up in a ponytail, as she giving kissing her only son as she about going on a mission, as she says, "I'm so sorry for not being here for you birthday" as she giving more kisses on her son's cheeks as he 16 years old as he wearing his casual clothes as he tries to stop his mother and her kisses as he has blonde hair, blue eyes, and whiskers marks on his cheeks as he saying "its okay and can you stop with the kisses?"

Kushina stops and giggles, "oh don't tell me my big strong man doesn't want his mother's kisses anymore?" says Kushina as she pinching Naruto's cheeks, Naruto is not enjoying this at all, Kushina stops and says "alright, i'm sorry, I will go now, I will be back in a week or two, be good and don't cause too much trouble", Naruto snorts trouble finds him as he waves bye and Kusina does the same as she walks away.

Naruto goes get ready for the day.

Later central of Konoha

There's two girls staring at each other as the first one say "hello Samui, what brings you here?" says a girl with short ink blue hair and white eyes as she wearing a jacket that hides her figure very well, as she is 16 years, she is Hinata Hyuga, she is a close friend of Naruto, as she facing a girl with short blonde hair as she wearing that ain't normally from Konoha, as their in fact from other Village, Kumo in fact, as she is Samui as she had living in konoha since she was 3 as well meeting Naruto around that time.

That makes her Naruto childhood friend, and what's more, both of them are rivals of love for Naruto but they don't take it too far, like two certain girls their know.

Then another walks up with red fang tattoos and brown spiky hair with white fur dog next to him as he was wearing a black jacket "Are you two really at it again" as both to see a guy as their hear "oh let them be, you know their really care about the soon to be birthday boy" said a girl with twin buns as she wearing her casual clothing, "oh hey kiba" said Samui, Hinata says "hi tenten"

Then Kiba "You should talk Tenten you do as well" as he gave her a look as Tenten looks away as she says "I don't know what you are talking" as she blushing as she hiding a bag behind her as Kiba says "knowing you, you most likely got him I don't know, a sliver Kuani with a curved tip, making it look like a small scythe or something" Tenten starts to sweat as she says "n-no, its not", Kiba rolls his eyes as he says "right."

Samui and Hinata standing with Hinata say "so what brings you guys by?" Kiba sighs "Trying to figure out what to get Naruto, but I'm very sure Tenten here gotten him another tool", 'I didn't!' say Tenten from the background as she slowly stepping away as Samui says "well I'm thinking getting Naruto a puppy as he loves dogs"

Hinata puffs out her cheeks as she does not know what to get him as she says "well maybe I should get him that sword he had his eye on" Tenten says "we still have it an-nevermind their doing the stare down again" as she sweating as she sees both of them doing that with sparks flying.

Kiba says "good thing your not at that level huh?" as Tenten says "yeah, plus they don't take it too seriously," as both see that they stop it, Samui says as she thinks about it "wait, what dogs did their have?", Hinata says "lets go found out!' as both girls went over there to the pet shop.

Kiba says "well there they go", then both of them see naruto coming up to him and Tenten, "Hey guys and was that Hinata and Samui?"

"They went somewhere" said Kiba, Naruto says "I see, and what's up Tenten? Shopping for ninja tools again?" Tenten drops her head as she thinking 'a-am I that predictable?'

Naruto chuckles at that, "anyway, mom left for her mission, so you know what that means" say Naruto with a smirk, They smirk as yeah a good size party, "that reminds me, make sure there two don't found out the party, last time was a nightmare."

Naruto remembers Sasuke and Sakura ruined his party last year, "what about ino?" said Kiba, "I'm cool with her, more so when Mom smack so much sense into her" said Naruto as he remembers back about 2 months ago.

Other then that, Naruto says "well, I will see you guys later, I have training to do" They nod and Naruto heads out to train.

Bit down the road

Naruto is making his way to the training grounds, as he was walking by the apartments, he sees someone new there as he sees a woman carrying box, as this woman as blonde hair, red eyes as she wearing very odd clothes, and what's more, she is very generous and amazing figure, Naruto says "Hello, are you new here?"

The woman says "oh yes I'm love, I'm Seras Victoria" Naruto smiles and says "Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you", Seras place down the box, "so tell me miss Victoria, what brings you by? Don't tell me is it because your planning to be a ninja?"

"No I am doing research of the lore of the werewolf of Konoha" said Seras as she smiles, and that made Naruto confused "werewolf of konoha? This is the first I heard of it" said Naruto as he doesn't remember hearing anything of this, Seras sighs and says "Yeah no one knows anything, well just the ones of your age area I mean."

Then an elderly man, "hold on, miss did you say Werewolf of Konoha?" said the man, Seras and Naruto turns and he says "Yes I did. Do you know anything?", "do I know anything? Miss the story of the beast used to make me wet my pants" as the man begins to tell a tale

Tale time

_Long ago, during the early days of Konoha, 5 years after it was built by the 1st hokage._

_There days of Konoha, many would report sightings of a massive dog, that's far too big of any old dog, even a wolf seem smaller compared to it._

_And what's more, in all their reports, everyone would see this beast during at night time, and no one knows why such thing is doing and why is it there, but until one day, someone found a dead body, covering in bite marks and cuts that very deep, so deep that bones can be seen among the flesh._

_Because of this, the people of the village deem the beast to be dangerous and must be put down before it could strike again._

_But however it was too late as the beast strike again and this time a girl had disappeared and no one had seen her again, this just strengthen the reason to hunt down and kill the beast._

_But no one could find the beast, but everyone keep looking for it, but after many nights, the beast keep killing as more and more people ending up dead or missing, until one day, it vanished, never to be heard from again._

_Tale ended._

"Until a golden one appeared 30 or so years ago but like the first one, it also vanished," said the old man as Naruto says "right..." as he not believing any of this, but Seras, "Oh my how will we know when the next one will appear it must be every thirty years" as the old man says "well better not, I don't want my grandchildren deal with that"

As Naruto is thinking 'are their really think this whole werewolf thing is real?'as Seras says "still but it is odd, they appeared then disappeared? Very odd, this will require more digging!" as she grabs her box and take it inside.

The old man says "it best I will be off, take care of yourself Naruto" as he walks away, Naruto waves at him and Naruto says "Well it was nice meeting you Seras but I have to go myself" as Seras waving bye as Naruto resumes his way toward the training grounds.

at Seras's

Seras place down the box she was carrying and opens it up, as there's a massive book in it, as it dark brown with marking of wolves on it, so she takes it out of the box and sits down as she opens it as she says to herself "It is almost time for the new werewolf to show themselves" as she is looking at what it seems to be a family tree with photos of people from throughout the years.

Time skip night time

Samui and Hinata have gotten Naruto's gift Samui had gotten Naruto a puppy and Hinata got him a sword, the puppy is cute month old fluffy husky, with one eye blue and other brown as the fur is mix of black and white, as the sword is an amazing crafted with a silver blade which if one swings, there's a white flash as it has engraved on the blade of Kanji of 'Silver Wolf', They are both smiling hoping Naruto will like their gifts.

But there's one problem, well for Samui at last, "I don't know what to call this little guy" as she holding the puppy in her arms as it barks cute like, "Have Naruto name him as the puppy is his gift" say Hinata as Samui "right, sorry, I guess it's because he's so cute!" as she pats the puppy's head.

Hinata agrees but does not say anything at all, as she looks at the puppy and she can see sparkness around him, as she thinking 'she's right! He's so cute!' They keep walking lucky they don't run into the asshole and his banshee, as well as Naruto himself as they don't want to ruin the surprise of their gifts to him.

With Naruto

Naruto is doing pushups while his legs are hanging onto a tree branch, Naruto then sees the time and thinks it is time to go home, and what's more he is shirtless, which is why he won't notice something mark forming on his head as he thinking that he can't wait for the weekend but for now, he will head home, and have a good night's rest.

The next day

Naruto is feeling like crap, as he very rough coughs and his whole body is sore to point he could barely move, that's why he about to send a bird to reach someone to help him with cooking something for him to eat, The bird reaches Samui and HInata.

Five minutes went as Naruto is about to lay down but the front door is busted open and behind it is Samui and Hinata as both are carrying medical and other things.

And they also have their gifts for him as it seems the party is cancelled, but maybe after days of taking care of him, he might be be better by then, but for now, Naruto is there as he looks awe as he says "well, that was fast" as his voice very rusty because from all the coughs.

They enter "Naruto are you alright?" as their checking on him as their worry about him, as Naruto says "I don't know, I just wake up feeling like crap, what's more, I just felt fine yesterday" Samui and Hinata are worried.

With that, First, Samui gets Naruto lay down and check his temperature which he is running a high fever, as Hinata start making something for Naruto eat, as he hasn't eaten yet, Samui is taking care of Naruto as she says "I don't know what is going on but your temperature way above normal" as she fixing blanket for Naruto. Naruto is groaning loudly.

"And my body hurts so much, maybe I shouldn't gone training" said Naruto as Samui says "which is odd, you never get sick, even after training in the cold air" as she trying to guess of what he could have caught, Hinata brings in the soup and an ice pack, "here you go Naruto" said Hinata as she brings it to him as Naruto says "thank you Hinata" as hands Samui the ice pack.

Samui puts it on his forehead and steam appears, both Hinata and Samui say "that's some fever", Naruto ask "what do you mean?" as he begins to cough "Naruto when the ice pack met your head STEAM came forth." Said Samui as Naruto stops coughing, "what?! J-just what is my fever?"

Hinata runs to get a Thermometer, and place it in Naruto's mouth and their wait for a bit, then it take out, and the number the two girls see is very high, then says "155 degrees Oh god this is not good at all we can't move him." Said Samui and Hinata says "And his mother is away what should we do?" as their very worried now.

Naruto is dead serious worry as he thinking 'oh mom is going to kill me if she finds out' He is more worried about Kushina than him being sick.

For now, both girls will have to keep their eye on him, for now, Naruto will have his soup then gets some sleep, hoping that it would break. Samui does stay with Naruto and she asks Hinata stay to help her care for him, Hinata agrees as she does let her family know as she sends a clone to let them know about Naruto's condition.

The next 3 to 4 days, both Girls look after Naruto, making sure he gets what he needs to break through the fever which it seem it was getting worse by the minute and they are concerned as well worried sick for him as they hope that the absolute worst thing doesn't happen to him.

Then on his birthday, thinking Samui and Hinata had tell everyone that the party is cancelled as their walking over to Naruto's room as they open the door.

Expected to see a still sick naruto but however what they see a swimmers build and Naruto has grown to 6'8' feet tall and a good muscle build. So good he could lift someone off their feet, as Samui says "N-Naruto?" as she and Hinata are jaw dropping at the sight of him, "Ugh." said a much deeper voice Naruto, "morning Samui, Hinata" as he smiles.

Both Hinata and samui are thinking 'OH MY KAMI HELLO HUNK!' as their drool at the sight of him as Naruto says "damn i'm so hungry! What do we have to eat?"

While this is going on

Seras is sitting in front of Haishi "You felt it to Haishi haven't you?" asked Seras as they are in a secret room no one can hear them or walk in on them as he asks "I have no idea of what you are on about" as he thinking 'just who is she?' as he remembers how she just walk in and says that she knows his wife's secret, and Hitomi is asleep then now here there are in the secret room.

Hiashi then sees Seras eyes glow blood red "Don't lie to Me Hiashi Hyuga I know your daughters and your wife's secret, don't worry. The next great beast is about to show themselves" said Seras as Hiashi asks "what do you want?"

Seras says "as much I don't like to get away the surprises but I'm sure you won't say anything as I won't say anything about your secret" as she smiles as Hiashi sweats as Seras tells him.

Back at the Uzumaki house

Both Samui and Hinata are sitting down as their are awe at the sight that's in front of them, Naruto is eating everything, as he is eating a whole pack of ham, like their were nothing, as he goes other thing to eat as Hinata says "um y-you are eating lot Naruto" as she sees Naruto eating a whole chicken leg in one bite, Naruto says after swallowing says "Really? How so?" as he takes a bite of a piece of cheese, "You just ate a whole HAM" says Samui as she point it out.

Naruto looks at her in surprise, "okay you have a point there" as he is eating some left over spaghetti, Samui turns and asks "Should we cancel until we can explain this and think about what Kushina would do" as Hinata nodded to that, as Naruto who is drinking some water, "mm no, I'm sure everyone looks forward to it" said Naruto, Samui looks at Naruto like he is crazy along with Hinata.

Hinata says "b-but your were sick! To the point that we thought you won't get better at all" as her eyes widen and fully white, "And add to that the new food craving. WHAT WOULD KUSHINA SAY AT A TIME LIKE THIS!?" said both at the same time as their looking at each other and Naruto is finished eating as he says "oh that was good"

"That is it we are cancelling the party until we figure out what the HELL is going on!" Said Hinata, as Naruto who had gotten up and says "I think I need new clothes" as he realizes his favorite shirt fits him very tight, Samui shouts "Are you even taking this seriously!" as Naruto walks away as he heads out as Samui says "w-was I talking to a wall?" as Hinata says "y-your not the only one….just what happen to him?"

"I have fucking Idea but I wonder what Kushina would say about Naruto being tied up?" said Samui as Hinata says "samui, what are you thinking?" Samui says "I am thinking about Chaining Naruto up until Kushina returns and can help us find out what the fuck happened to Naruto" as Hinata says "i'm not sure since he's" she shivers "bigger now."

Samui says "This is going to be a long fucking night."

Time skip, night time

Samui is face palming as Naruto's birthday party is happening as she says "all day, I try all day, and I couldn't get through to him at all" as she still facepalming and the party is in full swing and Hinata is next to her as she pats her head while holding Naruto's gift "it's alright, you tried your best."

Samui sighs while holding the box with holes with the puppy inside, Samui says "maybe he is feeling better if he could avoid everything that I throw at him" Hinata does not even know that one, Hinata say "well, I wasn't there so I will have to take your word, but enough of that, let's go see the birthday boy" as Samui says "okay, might as well enjoy this and forget what happened the whole day" as she picks up the box with the puppy in it.

Samui just wants this day done as they go look for Naruto.

Kiba is in awe of How big Naruto has gotten, as he sees both hinata and Samui "did you two seen Naruto? Cause damn he got big! Just happen to him?" as both girls are thinking 'thats what we wondering' as their see every girl hovering around Naruto. Samui and Hinata reach him but couldn't as there are too many of them as one of the girls say "when did you grown so big!" as he touching Naruto's muscle arm, Naruto says "I have no Idea really" as he ganged by them but he sees Samui and Hinata, as he says "sorry gotta go" as he makes his way to them.

"Hey girls." Said Naruto as he smiles as the other girls say "aw no fair" as their looking at this as a couple of of them at the back say "of course it always those two, the bustiest girl in our class." then one says "the blonde is his best friend and lives in the same house as him. I don't know when he met them" as other one say "I heard they got bullied by a bunch of older kids and Naruto save them from them."

Naruto asked "so what do you girls have?" Samui says "Gifts for you" as she hands Naruto the box, so he takes it, opens it and out pops out the husky puppy, The puppy barks as he wags his tail happily as Naruto says "oh hello there little guy" as he takes the puppy out of the box.

Samui says while blushing "its a boy, so yeah" Naruto thinks of a name, while Hinata give Naruto her gift as he says thanks to her as he will always cherish then gives both girls a kiss on the cheek. Then Naruto says "How about Midnight?" as he looks at the puppy as he barks as he likes the name.

While both girls are streaming so much, as The puppy now named Midnight looking at them, Naruto smiles and the party goes one.

Then Tenten who arrive kinda late because she went to exchange her gift to something else which is hard for her, as she says "sorry for being late!" as she panting as she was running, Naruto says "It is fine Tenten" Tenten is holding a Nodachi which is bigger than a Katana, as it a Nodachi.

"Wow! Thank you Tenten!" said Naruto as he checking it out as Tenten smile as she thinking 'good he looks very happy to see that it's not a Kunai!'

Naruto puts it next to the Katana Hinata got him, while he is still holding Midnight, as he still small, there for he could get hurt as the house is people after all, Midnight is enjoying being in Naruto's arms and he also likes being in Samui's arms as well.

Tenten says "so glad that you like it Naruto and also, is it me or did you gotten way taller?" she noticed Naruto's muscles "a-and more m-muscler" she starts to blush and drool, Naruto says "yeah, I have, as it all happened this morning" as he Flexes his arm and Tenten is thinking while she blushing as she stared at it 'oh my fucking god he is ripped.'

Then she says "i-its s suddenly gotten r-really hot here, i-if you excuse me" She heads to cool off as Naruto shrugs as he patting Midnight as Kiba walks up along with two others as Kiba says "Naruto my boy, how did you get this tall and ripped days since I last saw you?"

"It happened this morning I don't know how" Naruto explain as Kiba thinks on it and says "maybe it's an Uzumaki thing? After all your clan is full of surprises" Naruto says "Maybe Maybe not I don't know" as he should ask his mom about this but for now, its party time.

As the night went on, and everyone having a great time, as their forgetting about their worries like ninja duty and other things, then it was time to head home they all said their goodbyes as well good night, until finally it just Naruto and Midnight as the two went to Naruto. Naruto then starts to feel a little dizzy as he knows Is taking Shikamaru home since his mother is likely asleep, but what Naruto does not know is Yoshino is awake.

At the Nara household

"Thank you for bringing him back Samui. I am glad he went out and had fun at the party." said a woman with long brown as she wearing her rope her name is Yoshino and she has a smile on her, as Samui is thinking 's-she can smile?' as she never seem Yoshino smile before and it kinda weird her out, Shikamaru then starts to open his eyes and sees his mother smiling in Joy then he hears "Oh Shikamaru did you enjoy Naruto's birthday party?"

Shikamaru who in his whole life, knows about his mother and this is the first he ever seen her smile, as he says "y-yeah" as it was all he could say, Yoshino says "Wonderful now Shikamaru you seem tired so head on up stairs and head to bed ok. I am so proud of you"

Shikamaru with his eyes pure white as he outright says "i-it feels your going to murder me mom" and Yoshino says "You no. Your father has not returned with the atlars from today and I am getting annoyed with him. So you are safe ok." with a smile on her face as Shikamaru is thinking 'well, it was nice knowing you dad' as he quickly goes to his room.

Back at the uzumaki

Naruto opens the door of his room, he places midnight on his bed as he says "let's get you a bed later, for now you will sleep with me" he change clothes as he put on his PJs and lays down and Midnight sleeps next to him.

As he sleeps, he gets starts to get a bit uneasy as he tossing and turning but not too much as he has Midnight next to him after all.

As he dreaming about well, a path full of trees as it night time as he can see that he's running, but for what? As it keeps going, and going while hearing growls, the kind you would heard from wolves, then finally he 'stops' running and look at a hilltop, as there's a massive wolf, standing on two legs and it has golden fur, then it rises up its head and starts howling at the full moon and then.

Time skip Morning

Naruto wakes up out of nowhere which he wakes up Midnight as he rolls over a bit as the pup is a bit surprised by this, as Naruto is breathing hard as he touches his head as he says to himself "what the hell was that dream about" as he rubbed his face and stretches his face bit then looks at Midnight who looks a bit worried of his new owner.

Naruto mutters "I hope nothing happens from this weird nightmare" as he pats Midnight then he climbs up to Naruot's face and starts licking him Naruto says "Thanks midnight" as he chuckles as Midnight's licks tikles, Naruto pick him up and place him down as he says "come on, time for breakfast."

Naruto makes them breakfast and he hears footsteps "Morning Samui" as Samui is just wearing a long t-shirt, as it covers her top and bottom as she says while yawning "morning" then she freaks out as she is still not used to his new height as she says "fuck, still not used to your new height", Naruto laughs as he says "yeah me too, nearly hit my head and also sorry how I act yesterday."

Samui says "Good as you were acting more like a hard headed idiot more than normal yesterday Naruto and that is not cool" as Naruto laughs nervous as he says "I will make sure to not be like that again", Samui nods as she says "so what are you cooking?"

Naruto says "Bacon really we need to buy more food sorry" as he smirks upon that as Samui says "dude, you nearly eat the whole fridge" as she points it out as Naruto says "again sorry" as he laughs again. Samui just shakes her head.

Later

Naruto and Samui are carrying bags home full of food, as well getting things for Midnight, such as a bed, two bowls, toys and other things, Naruto smiles "I hope mom is fine with Midnight" as Samui says "oh, it was her idea of me getting you him"

Naruto shakes his head and smiles "Of course it was but how about me?" as he points his now ripped body as well him being taller as many girls who are older as well housewives are checking him out, Samui says "I have no idea how she will react to the new you and also, you really new clothes Naruto, as that shirt looks like it about to torn in half" as she point it out.

Naruto looks at his shirt and see that it barely holding on "yeah", after that, their gotten what they need, pay for it and head back, then after that, Naruto went getting new clothes, not just for casual wear, but also new ninja gear.

After shopping, as it now noon and Naruto is going to take a shower, He removes his shirt and looks in the mirror and is shocked when he looks at his back, as what he sees.

Is a massive wolf's head as he says "what the hell?!" He is shocked he has no idea where it came from as this just add to his piles of questions, but mostly, just what is going on with his life right now but for now he will take his shower.

One shower later

Naruto walks out as he wearing one of his new white shirts and shorts as he dying his head and sits down as he trying to figure out what is going on right now.

There is a knock at the door. "Yes." said Naruto The door opens up and behind it is Hinata as she pops her head into the room as she says "evening Naruto! How are you doing?"

"I am ok Hinata" says Naruto as Hinata notice that Naruto looks a bit frustration about something, so she walks in and ask "well you don't look 'ok' is everything alright?" as she sits next to him. "I agree Naruto what is wrong as before you got in the shower you yelled what the hell. So what happened?" asked Samui as she just came in.

Naruto sighed as he says "well, it's about something I saw on my back, something that wasn't there before" Samui says "Lets see it, it can't be that bad" as Hinata nodding, as he says "alright" as he gets up while Samui set herself next to Hinata as both see Naruto taking off as they see an eight pack.

Both girls are blushing badly while thinking 'don't droop!' the same thing over and over as Naruto takes off his skirt as he turns around and show them, they see the wolf tattoo on his back.

The designs of the tattoo is something to be ame, as if it looks real, as Samui says "naruto, where did this even come from?" as Hinata is moving her head as she feels as if the eyes are following her, "I don't know at all Samui I am as confused as you are" as he puts on his shirts.

Three of them are thinking to solve this mystery, then Hinata says "well, maybe it something from the uzumaki?"as Samui says "maybe, after all stories have their have so much unique traits" as naruto says "well whatever it is, this is a massive mystery" he sighs as he says "I'm just going to make dinner to get my mind off of this" as he goes over to the kitchen.

"I am worried about Naruto, first that fever, now this." Said Hinata, Samui says "just too many things are happening, what could happen next?" as both girls wondering what will happen next?

Soon there will come regret saying that.

Time skip, Night time

Naruto yawns as he heads to bed, Midnight is no longer on Naruto's bed as he has his own now and is already sleeping, Naruto says to himself as he yawns "Why am I up at this hour" as he looks through the window and see its a full moon.

"Huh, didn't know ...it…..was ...a full moon…...tonight" says Naruto as he just passed out as he falls on the floor while Midnight is deep asleep.

Then a few minutes, as Samui and Hianta are sleeping on the couch, as a hugh shadowy figure is moving yet not making a sound as it makes it way toward the door and slightly turns the handle and slowly opens the door then closes it as Samui turns as she stills sleeping, not knowing of what is happening.

A bit later, at the park of Konoha

A man who is Chunin, as he on night patrol, as he is talking to himself while using a flashlight, "damn my luck, I just have to open my big mouth to make a bet of asking that chick out" said the Chunin, He keeps grumbling to himself as he pissed off because not only he loses the bet, he also get rejected by the girl with cold piercing blue eyes and blonde hair.

What was the bet? To do the Night Patrol for two weeks and have to split his pay in 5 ways, which it sucks but what can he do? As he makes his way through the park as he says to himself "I should have kept my fucking mouth shut then I would not be doing this bullshit now" as he keeps walking.

But little does he know, there's something moving the shadows of the trees, making no sound as it is a predator hunting its prey, while the idiot keeps yapping about his crappy night.

After a while of walking as well yapping, the Chunin says to himself "I should have something else then Night Patrol, nothing bad happens at Night patrol", as he keeps walking but then he trips over a rock, causing him to fall down and drops his flashlight as he says while on the floor "kami damn it, could this night be any worse?" then he hears a primal growl and he freezes as he thinking 'why am I scared? It most likely some dog that got out' he turns around with his eyes close as he says "alright pucci, how about you head on home and."

He feels very heavy breath on him, as the scent smells frase meal, as the growls is louder than it was.

The Chunin opens his eyes as he raised his head up, his face turn a look of horror and what happens next, well lets just say he was torn to shreds as the Chunin's screams can be heard throughout the park as the birds just fly away.

Soon the screams faded away as it soon got replaced by a howl which is louder than the screams.

Time skip, morning

A Kunoichi is walking through the park on her morning walk and comes across this scene, as she sees a body or what's left of it as it against a tree as there's blood, organs and bond out of this guy's body, it take a few secs for her realizes what she is seeing and began screaming.

Later

Naruto, Samui and Hinata are heading over to the Hokage's towel to get any missions, and what's more, Naruto didn't have any breakfast for some reason as he told Samui and Hinata that he wasn't hungry.

"You sure you don't have anything to eat?" said Hinata, Naruto is confused and says "Yeah Hinata I am fine" as their walking by the park which all three notice the massive group of people as their gather around as they are talking about something.

"Did you hear there was a murder last night a night patroler died last night" say one of two hosewifes as their talking as Naruto, Samui and Hinata are shock to hear this, as other pair says "yeah I heard it was just a body, with torn into pieces and whatever left against a tree" they are surprised at that and wonder what caused the death of the patroller.

While this happening, Naruto seem to be panicking, as he blocking the sounds around him as images appearing in his mind the image was of the man that was killed as he being torn to shreds.

Which is why Naruto is breathing out of control, Naruto looks like he is about to pass out and Hinata and Samui sees this and they get him back home as they are wondering what is causing this. But what they don't know is someone is following them.

A few minutes later, their arrived back home as samui is helping Naruto as their walking to a bed as Naruto is still going through the panic attack. "What the hell is causing this Hinata?" asked a concerned Samui as Hinata is getting a glass of water and hands it to Naruto as she says "I don't know" they don't know that the one following them smirks and knows the New werewolf has shown himself.

And that person is Seras as she walks away while thinking 'seem like I was right to come here, and I wonder what will happen next?' as she walked away, while Samui and Hinata are fussing over Naruto.

Meanwhile at the Hokage towel

A group of ninjas from all ranks are talking with a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes as she wearing a grass-green haori with the kanji for "gamble" (賭, _kake_) on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed, she is Tsunade, the 5th Hokage and right now the female hokage has her brow twitching because the voices of everyone overlapping each other. .

"SHUT IT!" She yells and that quiet everyone down, Tsunade says "say, tell me again but one at the time", first up is Chunin who was part of the group of gather any info at the park, "what we have gathered, Lady Hokage well, I don't know what to say this but it was an animal attack"

"What kind of Animal?" Tsunade ask, the Same Chunin says "well wolf but I have something else, you see we did a cross reference and we found out the bite marks be different but the paw prints however, is the same size"

Tsunade is confused "Ok what does this mean?", a Jounin who seem be older step in and says "you see Lady Hokage, the prints are the same from 30 plus years ago, even beyond that, when your grandfather, in his early days as the first Hokage" Tsunade was about to say something but the elderly Jounin says "which this is leading us to believe that the beast has returned once more"

"THE BEAST IS BACK OH THIS IS NOT GOOD" said many older Ninjas as some of the younger ones don't believe, in fact a newly made Jounin says "the beast? Please it some story my grandmother told years back, there's no way there's a werewolf in Konoha, maybe a big wolf from Forest of Death get out and made it way here"

"No Werewolves are bigger than Normal wolves so the beast has returned" said the same older Jounin, soon it turn a full blown argument which Tsunade is covering her face with her hand as she thinking 'I can't believe this is happening, two generations of ninjas arguing about something that might or might not have been real'

Then they heard "Oh the beast is real and I will say it is dangerous." They turn to see Seras who appeared out of nowhere next to Tsunade, tsunade turn to her and freaks out "what the hell?!", and Seras says "The werewolf only appears every thirty years and it has been Thirty years since the last one has shown itself" 

Everyone get out of their shock and franking out reaction, as one of them say "last one? Are you trying to say" Seras says "thats right, it turns out, there beasts were in fact different at a certain point of time until I don't know something non nature or nature events happen to them, causing them to die, for one, the first one no one had seen it until years later the golden one appeared and how long as it been since the gold one appeared?"

"It has been 30 years since the golden one was seen no one knows why and where the beast went." Said Kurenai who has long black hair and red eyes as she wearing her jounin uniform, Seras snap her gloved hand "while you are right but I think differently, I think it is shorter, but I'm not fully sure yet so I will take it to myself," said seras, as she walks around the room while everyone is wondering who could she be.

Tsunade says "wait, hold on, what do you mean shorter and who the hell are you?" "Oh forgive me mine name is Seras Victoria and I am an expert on monster myths. Plus by shorter the second one could have learned to control the beast, rather his beast, for what? I won't know, after all I don't know the human identity after all." seras explain.

Tsunade is rubbing her head trying to stop an oncoming headache, as Seras says "well time for me to go! After all I have more to look up to" as she walks out of the room, Tsunade starts barking orders as she wants double patrollers and make sure no one is left alone.

At the Uzumaki house, many hours later

Near night time

Naruto is alone as both Samui and Hinata are gone to get someone to take a look at him, as Naruto is laying on his back as Midnight is whining as he worries about his owner, Naruto groans as he does not know what is happening, as he thinking 'just happen to me?' as he feels a bit sore as he was asleep throughout the whole day as he turns his head and look at Midnight, "make you worry? Sorry Midnight" as he moves his hand and place it on Midnight's little head and rubs it, Midnight is worried about Naruto.

Naruto says "I wonder where there two?" as he got up from his bed and heads to the kitchen to get something to eat, He reaches the kitchen and is looking for something, which he finds things to make a sandwich, a big one.

It takes him a few minutes as he makes a tower of things as he place other piece of bread, but as he was about to eat the moon shows itself being full, Naruto's blue eyes change yellow as he looks at his sandwich and starts eating it like a wild animal and then after he is done, he grows bigger then leaves the house while Midnight doesn't seem to mind Naruto changed in front of him.

But then, Samui and Hinata walk in with no luck of finding a doctor, they first their see a massive kitchen then their went to Naruto's room but he is gone and panic they head out, Samui says "Ok we have to split up to find him" Hinata nods.

Both girls though the forest door, never bother to notice the back door is open, while Midnight is chewing on the leftover food that's on the floor.

Later

A female is looking around the training ground, she is a Chunin as she is training for upcoming Jounin exams as she throwing her shuriken and Kunai toward a wooden pole. Another thunk then she hears a primal growl, but she just brush it off as she goes back training.

While in the leafs, the creature is looking at this woman, it remembers something months back, as she was insulting two of the most important people of its life, as she says that they would never amount to nothing as well having no real skills and other things, this enrages the creature.

So the creature rushy comes out of the shadows of the leaf which makes a lot of noise along with its growls She turns as the beast is behind her and screams as she sees what it is as she began to run, the beast is chasing her and she keeps running.

The beast is running on two legs as it chasing after her as she crying as she asking why is this thing chasing her, but the beast is to fast it catches her as it opens it mouth to show its many fangs, She screams even louder and it starts to rip her apart, piece by piece as soon enough her screams fades away.

A Bit later around Konoha

A patroler comes by with a flashlight checking to see if the beast is around and he's not alone as he says "seems quiet" as he looks around, while not noticing something jumping building to building without making a sound, then he notices something wrong, and that is his partner isn't with him.

"What the hell man!" said the Chunin as he looks around, "damn it all, we shouldn't be separated!" as he looks for his partner, as he walks away, a pair of glowing yellow eyes can been within the shadows of the building, a few secs the yellow eyes faded. Then the man finds something on the wall after thirty minutes of walking around while looking for his partner, "what the hell?" said the chunin as he walks closer it and touch and it very wet to the touch.

He rubbed his fingers as well realize that its red, "Blood what the hell?" then he gets grabbed, it happened so fast that he couldn't make a sound, just as that happen, a second arrived as he says "sorry about that, I had to go to the restroom and...huh?" as he notices the spot he patoring is empty as his pather is nowhere in sight.

A few minutes at the shopping center of Konoha

As everyone, from off duty Ninja to villager as everyone are busy with shopping or just hanging out with friends, everyone just doing whatever, then there was a thud near everyone who is walking by, soon enough, someone screams, thus causing panic as off duty ninjas gather of every rank come close and what their see is a body, well, whats ever left of it as the body has no right arm and left, no left hand, the left leg is half eaten, the chest part is bloody mess, and there's a massive claw marks on the face with the eyes still open as the look of horror stayed in the eyes.

About thirty of them throw up at the scene, as a few of them say "get the anbu! Tell them is is an emergency!" telling who ever who would to do it, then something else falls and land on where the body is, which caused a massive dust cloud around it, everyone cough.

Just as this is happening, both Samui and Hinata arrived at the shopping center at the same time, both see the dust cloud as their wondering what is going on, and what's more, Seras is there but she's on top of the building as she sitting on the edge of it as she says "so he's going to show himself? As she watches.

As the ninjas are fading away the dust as their covering their mouths as their ask "what the hell was that?" soon a growl can be heard as everyone sees a shadowy figure within the dust cloud, they are trying to clear the dust from their eyes, what the figure does next is what their guessing is rising up and everyone widened their eyes as their see that whoever this is, he stands about 8'8' feet tall.

"Oh shit he is huge" said a Jounin as he had many big guys before in his lift, but this one takes the cake, then soon enough, the dust cloud is fade away as it shows what truly behind it.

Soon enough, everyone sees a massive wolf like figure with body build for both strength and speed, with clawed hands, fur all over its body and the fur is silver, long jaw, snout, ears on the head yellow eyes, legs and a tail, all in all, what their are seeing.

Is a bonafide Werewolf, Known as the Werewolf of Konoha, or the Beast, and everyone are in shock as a few young ninjas that are Chunins and newy made Jounins "n-no f-fucking way, h-he's real? The beast is Real?!"

The beast then lets out a primal growl as it gets on all fours as it showing it fangs toward everyone with a glare that it means business, the villagers scream in fear while every ninja have their weapons ready, The beast growls louder with its eyes becoming more fierce, then it grabs the body with its jaw and runs for it.

They are surprised "Shit it is getting away!" as everyone go after it, while Samui and Hinata were left behind as their thinking of what their just saw, 'w-what was that?!' as their couldn't believe a wolf could be that massive exists, "so what's your thoughts of seeing the beast ladies?" said Seras who is behind them.

One says "Interesting and when will we meet him" as other says "besides that, even did you even come from?" Seras giggles "We are vampires we just appear" said Seras as she smiles, as both Hinata and Samui look at each other and say together "right….."

"Anyway, What you just saw was a werewolf, not a massive wolf if you were thinking about it" said Seras, Samui says "wait, that's a werewolf? Not there goofy ones I saw in books?", Samui is thinking a friendly, goofy looking werewolves, Seras shakes her "Children books? Yeah no the werewolves are much more dangerous, massive, or small, depends on the person themselves, and besides there's not only werewolves there's other kinds of monsters"

"Are you kidding us?!" said Hinata as she couldn't believe while Samui is thinking 'oh kami please don't.'

Meanwhile, the case

The beast is running through the forests while a group of ninjas are casing as one of them say "that thing is fast for it size" as he throws his Kunai, The werewolf stops and catches the Kunai then throws it back faster.

Which someone else gets hit by it as it pierce through the skull as everyone else stop as a Jounin says "it knows how counter a Kunai? That means it ninja arts" The wolf gets into a taijutsu stance which is a standard that everyone knows, "even the standard? Whoever this person is, it can't beat all of us" said a white hair jounin.

As the werewolf lets go of the body.

It charges in and the fight begins, the fight last no more than 20 minutes as the werewolf is able to beat everyone, how? Not only it uses Taijutsu, it has high senses as well, from smell, sight and hearing plus speed that's beyond human body could capability do. The ninja are all on the ground passed out and muttering that should not have happened.

Werewolf is about to leave but then, "Dynamic entry!" But the wolf was so fast he grabbed the leg and slams the person into the ground making a crater, which the person laughs as he says "even an animal! He shows such youth!"

Then the wolf picks up the man again and starts flailing him around and slamming him on the ground more, as other man shows up, a Jounin going by the name of Kakashi as he shouts "Guy!" The final slam the now named Guy lets out a whimper of massive pain.

As the werewolf scarfs and turns to Kakashi, Kakashi is shivering a bit as it was able to do that to Guy, so he sweats as the werewolf is walking closer, closer until he walks part Kakashi as Kakashi doesn't do anything at all, as his eyes are covered in the shadow. Then he checks and the wolf is gone.

Kakashi says "d-damn it, not again" but sees Guy is still there and in pain, Kakashi says "Guy!" he goes over to him and says as he knees down "are you alright Guy?"

"Maybe I don't know that beast is strong, and very youthful!" said Guy, Kakashi just shakes his head sighing, as he thinking while drop his head 'I can't believe I froze again, even now, I still froze in fear, just like that time' as he remembers his encounter with the golden beast years back. He sometimes has nightmares of it.

But he snaps out of it, and helps Guy out of the floor as well everyone who seem to be still kicking, in a way, but for now their must make their way to Tsunade and report in.

With the Beast

It has a good distance and is allowed to finish it's meal as it eating whatever remains of the body until he was done with it and throws it away and goes looking for water.

He soon finds the water and then he senses more ninjas, he growls and hides, soon enough a group of ninja arrive as their begin to look, He starts to see that he can reach the water easily, but won't as the ninjas keep looking until they realize there's nothing here, so they begin to move.

They leave and the beast goes for the water and begins drinking, once he had enough he heads from where he came from.

Time skip many hours later

Both Samui and Hinata arrived back at the uzumaki and just crash in Samui's room, as they couldn't find Naruto at all, thus they enter a deep sleep, but if their had stay up a bit longer, they would have the back door opening up, and enters the werewolf as it makes it way toward Narutos' bedroom which Midnight is sleeping as the werewolf lays onto the bed and went to sleep.

The next day

Naruto wakes up groaning as he holding his stomach as he says "what the fuck did I eat?" he lets out a very loud burp and it smlled bad, "oh fuck" said Naruto he then heads to his bathroom and clens his teeth which he founds well Blooded hair and some bone, small pieces of clothes, Naruto doesn't know what to see then he hears growls.

He looks behind and see nothing as he says "I might be hearing something, yeah that's it" he looks back at the mirror, He turn pale as he sees his inner beast in the mirror, he could do only one thing and that is panic.

He falls onto his ass, he gets up right away and sees his own reflection, he places his hand on his face as he relief, Naruto is wondering what the fuck just happened, he gather himself and walks out, as he do, he soon comes face to face both Samui and Hinata with anger on their faces.

"Uh Sorry." said Naruto who slowly backs up as both says "where have you been?" as Naruto is confused as he says "what?"

—

***time frozens* **

**P:Interesting first chapter.**

***a sign appeared in front of blaze* **

**P:Why man.**

**Sign:in starsea of darkness is where you will find your answers. **

**P:Oh boy I have NO idea what that is.**

***other sign land next to the other one***

**Sigh:besides that, sorry for the retours. **

**P:Shit happens.**

***a ball hits the back of blaze's head with everyone saying 'ohh!'* **

**P:I WILL GET WHO EVER DID THAT I WILL GET THEM BACK.**

***no one said anything as it turns out, none of them did it.* **

***Blaze throws it so hard when it returns to the thrower it knocks him out which blaze could heard 'ow!' from far away* **

**P:Good I bet Dealt threw it. Well Remember to review favorite and Follow and Remember FLAMES WILL BE THROWN IN THE OCEAN OR EATEN BY NATSU!**

**Natus: is that why you kidnap me! *he's on the ship, tied up as fire coming out of his mouth as he mad* **

**P:Yes and I am PAYING your master a shit ton of MONEY to pay for the Damages YOU have done to places you have done jobs at.**

***the ship starts up and fly toward a gateway, Natsu is fine as Blaze has dragon slayers in his army. The Gateway appears and the ship goes through it.***


End file.
